1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, such as a notebook-type personal computer and a palm-top personal computer, equipped with radio data communication via an antenna.
2. Discussion of the Background
Personal computers use radio data communication. According to the conventional antenna technology, a plurality of antennas suitable for bands of different frequencies are commonly used as one antenna unit. Specifically, the antenna technology includes a frequency shared antenna unit that allows communication in the frequencies of PHS (personal handy phone) and cellular phone in a system requiring antennas whose beam is restricted like the high speed radio LAN and arrayed in the peripheral direction.
An antenna using this technology includes a cylindrical antenna and a rod antenna, whose shapes are different from each other, which are combined and used commonly as one antenna. The antennas of different frequency bands may be combined as one antenna by disposing the cylindrical antenna (e.g., used at a frequency of about 20 GHz) on the external surface thereof and by mounting the rod antenna (e.g., a whip antenna, used at a frequency of about 2 GHz band) on the internal surface of the cylindrical antenna. Such an antenna takes advantage of the different shapes of the flat antenna and the whip antenna by mounting the cylindrical antenna on the cylindrical surface and by mounting the rod-like whip antenna in a space in the inside of the cylindrical antenna.
However, the structure of such an antenna does not consider the influence on the radiation patterns (directional characteristics) of the antenna when the antenna is used in a personal computer having a normal display case or the influence of unnecessary radiation from the main body of the personal computer. Hence, such an antenna may fall short of expectations of performing stable transmitting and receiving operations. Further, because the antenna requires a wide space within the case, it has been an obstacle in miniaturizing and packaging the apparatus in high density. In particular, because no consideration has been taken on radiation patterns (directional characteristics) of the antenna under a weak field strength and further on the transmitting/receiving environment around the antenna which is affected by an operator (human body may be considered to be a conductor approximately) during its use, it may also fall short of expectations of performing the stable transmitting and receiving operations under the weak field strength. Accordingly, such an antenna cannot be applied to a portable and small personal computer, which includes many circuits that generate high frequency noise (e.g. various types of drivers including a processor) and are packaged within the main body of the computer. Nor is such antenna technology usable under a weak field strength.
One computer has an antenna which is arranged along the periphery of the display frame for receiving radio communication with a wireless LAN. The antenna also is near the handle of the display frame which is disposed at an end of the display frame that is opposite a hinge mechanism coupling the display frame to a computer body that includes a keyboard. Such a system is described in Japanese laid-open Patent Number 10-322355. This system does not account for interference from the operating frequency of a processor in the computer.
Accordingly, in view of the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved information processor with a radio data communication unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information having increased antenna performance, reduced influence of noise and which provides more stable and reliable transmitting/receiving operations without being significantly influenced by the location where it is used, the condition when it is used, or its surrounding environment when the radio communication function is packaged as standard for such information processor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information processor which allows an operator to have highly reliable radio data communication by improving antenna radiation pattern characteristics for radio communication and by allowing the operator to have stable transmitting/receiving operations even under unnecessary radiation from the main body of an apparatus when the radio communication function is packaged in a computer apparatus such as a note-type personal computer and a palm-top personal computer in which a display case is turnably movable provided with respect to the main body via a hinge mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information processor which does not require a wide space for mounting an antenna within a display case and which allows stable transmitting/receiving operations under weak field strength in a portable computer or the like in which many circuits which generate high frequency noise.